Voice portals are used to answer calls and obtain information from callers. For example, businesses often use voice portals that include interactive voice response (IVR) systems to interact with callers and to obtain information from the callers. IVR systems may be used by businesses to make outgoing calls to customers and/or potential customers. An IVR system may be combined or associated with an automatic call distributor (ACD) or the like, so that under certain conditions of the IVR processing of a call, the call may be transferred to an available agent (e.g. customer service representative) of the enterprise. Current outbound IVR solutions do not implement a pacing solution based on real time network statistics. For example, current outbound IVR solutions are not paced to make efficient use of available ports and agents when placing outbound calls.